


The Truth is Out There

by Fen_Assan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanboys - Freeform, Fluff, Garrus is a Fanboy, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2017, Mass Effect 3: Citadel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fen_Assan/pseuds/Fen_Assan
Summary: Garrus becomes a fan of an old human TV series.*For the International Fanworks Day 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the short fanworks challenge for the IFD 2017, and this idea just popped into my head. The topic was "What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?" 
> 
> I had tons of fun writing it, hope you enjoy reading! 
> 
> Happy Fanworks Day!!! <3

It was a funny feeling, Shepard thought - returning to _her_ new apartment. In fact she could safely drop the ‘new’ as she’d never owned any real estate before. Her crew didn't have much left of their hard-earned and much-needed collective shore leave, but she was bent on enjoying every moment of it. She grinned to herself, relaxed by the pleasant smoothness of having had not enough alcohol. She could have gone on chugging drinks with Wrex of course, but another aspect of having a place of her own was way more attractive now. _At home_ Garrus was waiting. 

Her voice well trained for command luckily carried enough to locate him sooner rather than later. 

“I’m upstairs. Master bedroom,” he yelled back. _Master,_ she smirked, _I like the sound of that._

The scene she witnessed was perfect: her utterly relaxed turian sprawled on the bed in his civvies, some snacks and a beer on the nightstand. He flicked his omni-tool to pause whatever he was watching on the large screen as she plopped next to him and reached for the beer by way of crawling all over Garrus. 

“It went well with Wrex, I gather,” he chuckled. 

“Yep,” she beamed back at him. “What have you been up to?” 

“Uh, see, I’ve found something in Anderson’s vids collection, and it's fascinating!” 

“Please don't tell me it was something… I wouldn't want to see,” she cringed.

“What? No, Shepard,” he made an offendedly disgusted face. “Gross,” he added, and pointed to the screen. The image was of a man and a woman crouching over what must have been a body of sorts, looking as if they were in the middle of an argument. It was clearly a human show. She looked at the faces more closely.

“Wait, isn’t that...? You gotta be kidding me! This show is ancient!”

“What, older than Javik?” he deadpanned, successfully blocking her swatting attempt. 

“But The X-Files?!” 

“You know about this?!” Garrus gasped dramatically and sat up. “Shepard! You were in on the conspiracy. It all makes sense now. I thought better of you,” he tutted, shaking his head. It was supremely ridiculous seeing a turian make such a very human gesture, and she nearly choked on her beer with laughter. Who would have thought he was so good at acting? _Hidden talents_ , she grinned.

“Well duh, I obviously wouldn’t want to share the best aliens with all the other humans!” she challenged indignantly. “I’d keep the hot ones all to myself,” she gave him a lopsided smile with a seductively raised eyebrow. 

“And I’d totally believe that,” he said slowly and leaned in for a lingering, wet, beer-tasting, amazing kiss. “Seriously though,” he cleared his throat, “they had good points. I mean some of their alien races definitely look like big spiky monsters.” He shifted his weight to his hands on both sides of her, looming over her with a suggestive little smile, “I’m sure you’d go for one of those.”

“I’ve got the best one already,” she kissed him and slid her hands over his crest and down, to the sensitive spot just under. His thrumming undertones made his appreciation known.

“So you keep saying. Just you wait till you meet another race of tall, spiky guys who…”

“Are even better with a sniper rifle?” she suggested innocently.

“Nno. That’s not gonna happen,” he gave her a sassy smirk and stole her beer. Which sort of was originally his anyway. She laughed. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m only on Season 4.” 

“What? How? You’ve only had a few hours.”

“Tinkered with the vid speed, nothing special,” he shrugged. 

“Wow. That’s some hard fanboying right there.” 

“What?” 

“No, nothing. I’m glad you’re having fun.”

“Care to join in?”

“Would you be upset if I commented while watching?”

“Alongside my constructive criticism of their police and special investigations practices? Nah, not really. Unless you keep asking “who’s that guy”.” He gave her a serious warning look. 

“Fair enough,” she saluted.

“Oh. While we’re at it. Look at this character here.” The image of Mulder and Scully disappeared, Garrus’ omni-tool manipulations calling forth several new cut-ins. “The extranet says most fans used to call him the Smoking Man,” he said pointedly. “Remind you of anyone?”

“Shit,” Shepard sat up. “The Illusive Man. Well I’ll be damned. Good work, Detective,” she patted him on the shoulder. 

“I’m glad all those years in C-Sec were not wasted,” he snickered. With a quick motion the image returned to the previous screen. Garrus jumped off the bed. “So, here’s a quick recap of the previous seasons for you,” her omni-tool pinged with his link, “you have 7 minutes till I come back from the bathroom and the kitchen. Waddaya wanna eat?”

“We got leftovers?”

“Tons.”

“Deal. And beer,” she said, already watching the vid. Garrus scoffed and crossed his arms.

“Anything else, _ma’am_?”

“Not right now, thanks,” she grinned. He sighed.

“You better come up with a way to thank me later.”

“I have a few ideas already,” she promised with a wink and a bite on her lower lip. He was probably well aware of the fact that her lecherous grin and narrowed eyes followed him all the way until he disappeared down the stairs - if his slow cocky gait was any indication.

She chuckled and brought the recap vid link up on her omni-tool. 

“Oh,” Garrus’ head appeared again along with a raised warning finger, “and don’t you dare play that episode without me.”


End file.
